Femmes Damnées
by DouceMelopee
Summary: "Mon cœur lui, me pousse au déraisonnable, à la folie, à aimer avec passion, maintenant arrête de dire des bêtises et fais moi l'amour, Santana. (One-shot inspiré très largement du poème," Femmes Damnées" de Baudelaire: " Je veux m'anéantir dans ta gorge profonde, Et trouver sur ton sein la fraîcheur des tombeaux.")


Oyé oyé, voici un texte fait sans aucune, mais vraiment aucune prétention, poème que j'affectionne tout particulièrement que j'ai si je puis dire adapté, j'espère que vous apprécierez, donnez vos avis !

(Et si vous aimez le poème, je vous conseille d'écouter la version chanté par Saez.)

* * *

Femmes Damnées.

À la pâle clarté des lampes languissantes,  
Sur de profonds coussins tout imprégnés d'odeur,  
Hippolyte rêvait aux caresses puissantes  
Qui levaient le rideau de sa jeune candeur.

La chaleur, la sueur, son corps voluptueux qui danse pour moi, qui m'incite à l'aimer, dans son plus simple appareil, j'observe ma blonde, ses yeux fermés, ses dents déchirant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle gémit contre moi, et la triste mélopée que je lui fais chanter marque la fin.

Elle cherchait, d'un œil troublé par la tempête,  
De sa naïveté le ciel déjà lointain,  
Ainsi qu'un voyageur qui retourne la tête  
Vers les horizons bleus dépassés le matin.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

Sa voix est douce, comme un enfant fatiguée.

- Il est tard, ma Sirène, dors. »

De ses yeux amortis les paresseuses larmes,  
L'air brisé, la stupeur, la morne volupté,  
Ses bras vaincus, jetés comme de vaines armes,  
Tout servait, tout parait sa fragile beauté.

Son corps est nue, elle ne ressent aucune pudeur, ses cheveux encadrent son visage, sa beauté me coupe le souffle, j'aime ces moments avec elle, ces moments simples et insignifiants. Pourtant je sais que c'est bientôt la fin... et c'est en partie ma faute. Je me souviens de ce temps où tout étais d'une sincère simplicité et d'une naïveté effrayante.

XxX

Étendue à ses pieds, calme et pleine de joie,  
Delphine la couvait avec des yeux ardents,  
Comme un animal fort qui surveille une proie,  
Après l'avoir d'abord marquée avec les dents.

Beauté forte à genoux devant la beauté frêle,  
Superbe, elle humait voluptueusement  
Le vin de son triomphe, et s'allongeait vers elle,  
Comme pour recueillir un doux remerciement.

_« Grrr_

_- Ahah, arrête San' ! Tu me fais penser à Lord Tubbington, il grogne comme toi !_

_- J'espère être un peu plus sexy que ton patapouf de chat !_

_J'embrasse tendrement son ventre nue et l'admire, m'attarde sur ses courbes, sur chaque détail, un sourire aux lèvres._

_- J'aime quand tu me regardes comme ça tu sais.._

_- Comme quoi, lui dis-je ?_

_- Comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde._

_- Mais tu l'es, ma Sirène._

_- Merci._

_- Ne me remercie pas._

_- Merci de me considérer comme ça... De me comprendre._

_- Quiconque ne comprends pas ton génie, ta beauté, quiconque ne comprends pas ton être, ne te mérite __pas. Ne mérite pas la plus belle chose du monde. En fait tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es mon Hippolyte._

_- Je n'en suis plus si sure. »_

_XxX_

Maintenant les mots incompris de ma belle me paraissent moins fantasques, « Je n'en suis plus si sure » moi non plus...je ne suis plus sure de rien.

XxX

Elle cherchait dans l'œil de sa pâle victime  
Le cantique muet que chante le plaisir,  
Et cette gratitude infinie et sublime  
Qui sort de la paupière ainsi qu'un long soupir.

_« Aaah !_

_Son crie est..._

_- Orgasmique.._

_- C'est le cas de le dire, San' !_

_- Ahah, alors ?_

« Hippolyte, cher cœur, que dis-tu de ces choses ?  
Comprends-tu maintenant qu'il ne faut pas offrir  
L'holocauste sacré de tes premières roses  
Aux souffles violents qui pourraient les flétrir ?

_- Alors ?_

_- Comment c'était ?_

_- Merveilleux, comme toujours San'._

_- Mieux qu'avec 4 roues hein ?_

_XxX_

J'avais besoin de le savoir à l'époque, de l'entendre dire.

XxX

Mes baisers sont légers comme ces éphémères  
Qui caressent le soir les grands lacs transparents,  
Et ceux de ton amant creuseront leurs ornières  
Comme des chariots ou des socs déchirants ;

_- San..._

_- Allez, dis le. Admet._

_- Oui...mais ce n'est pas juste..._

_- Mes baisées son meilleur... »_

_Je dépose 1000 baisers sur ses seins._

_« Ma bouche est plus douce, ma langue est plus expérimentée, mes doigts te connaissent mieux. »_

_Ma langue la chatouille, mes doigts la frôle, je me retrouve à cheval sur elle._

_« - Humm..San'...»_

Ils passeront sur toi comme un lourd attelage  
De chevaux et de bœufs aux sabots sans pitié...

_- Et lui, je suis sure qu'il s'y prend comme un pied ! Ahah ! _

_Je la pince aux côtes et elle s'agite, couine, comme une petite gerbille, si mignonne._

_- Même en chatouille je suis meilleure ! »_

_Elle me supplie d'arrêter mais c'est tellement jouissif, ses gémissements désespérés on grâce de mon supplice et, toujours au-dessus d'elle, je la toise, yeux dans les yeux. _

Hippolyte, ô ma sœur ! tourne donc ton visage,  
Toi, mon âme et mon cœur, mon tout et ma moitié,

Tourne vers moi tes yeux pleins d'azur et d'étoiles !

_Je suis insensible aux chatouilles, mais pas à son regard célestes, fascinant comme l'est le ciel, exprimant toute la pureté que cet être contient._

_XxX_

Ce poème est une grande histoire entre nous, avant j'étais convaincu qu'Hippolyte était celle qui pleurait pour Delphine, ou plutôt que c'était Delphine la moins éperdue, elle ne courait pas après Hippolyte, elle était juste une fille de plus appelant à être aimé.

XxX

Pour un de ces regards charmants, baume divin,  
Des plaisirs plus obscurs je lèverai les voiles  
Et je t'endormirai dans un rêve sans fin ! »

_Les doux rayons du soleil filtraient à travers mes volets, sublimant la crinière de ma Nymphe, mais je refusais à tout prix de m'offrir au petit matin. Sa tête posait sur mon cœur, je lui susurrais des mots aussi beaux qu'elle._

_« Tu es mon Hippolyte. »_

_XxX_

Tu es mon Hippolyte... Si seulement. Maintenant, ma vision de ce poème est trouble. Qui est Hippolyte, qui pleure pour l'autre, qui s'attache, qui attend qui ?

XxX

Mais Hippolyte alors, levant sa jeune tête :  
- « Je ne suis point ingrate et ne me repens pas,  
Ma Delphine, je souffre et je suis inquiète,  
Comme après un nocturne et terrible repas.  
Je sens fondre sur moi de lourdes épouvantes  
Et de noirs bataillons de fantômes épars,  
Qui veulent me conduire en des routes mouvantes  
Qu'un horizon sanglant ferme de toutes parts.

_« Artie, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je me demande San', je m'interroge, j'ai peur, quand je pense à lui mon ventre me fait mal. Comme à Halloween, quand je mange trop de bonbons, tu te souviens, hein ?_

_- Oui, je me souviens."_

_Elle se lève, me fait face._

Avons-nous donc commis une action étrange ?  
Explique, si tu peux, mon trouble et mon effroi :  
Je frissonne de peur quand tu me dis : « Mon ange ! »  
Et cependant je sens ma bouche aller vers toi.

_« Ce que je fais est mal. Je le sais maintenant, j'en suis sure, ce n'est pas la bonne chose, San, dis moi la vérité...je suis perdue, la haut, dit-elle en tapotant son front. »_

_J'essaye de la rassurer, je la prend dans mes bras._

_« J'ai peur tu sais... Je veux résister, te résister, mais je n'y arrive pas, pourquoi je n'y arrive pas. Il faut... »_

_Elle se met à pleurer, j'ai peur de comprendre. Elle s'éloigne de moi. Que ça me fait mal, c'est comme ne plus savoir respirer quand elle est loin. Les larmes montent aussi._

Ne me regarde pas ainsi, toi, ma pensée !  
Toi que j'aime à jamais, ma sœur d'élection,  
Quand même tu serais une embûche dressée  
Et le commencement de ma perdition !»

_« Non, San', ne pleure pas... Je t'aime, d'un amour réel, je ne pourrais te faire ça, et même si ça devait me tuer, ou que je finissais en enfer car la stupide personne que je suis n'aurait pu choisir, je ne pourras te quitter. »_

Delphine secouant sa crinière tragique,  
Et comme trépignant sur le trépied de fer,  
L'œil fatal, répondit d'une voix despotique :  
- « Qui donc devant l'amour ose parler d'enfer ?

_- Tu ne finiras jamais en enfer et tu n'es pas stupide, ce qu'on fait n'est pas mal,_-

Maudit soit à jamais le rêveur inutile  
Qui voulut le premier, dans sa stupidité,  
S'éprenant d'un problème insoluble et stérile,  
Aux choses de l'amour mêler l'honnêteté !

_L'amour ce n'est pas mal, la passion, ce n'est pas mal.-_

Celui qui veut unir dans un accord mystique  
L'ombre avec la chaleur, la nuit avec le jour,  
Ne chauffera jamais son corps paralytique  
À ce rouge soleil que l'on nomme l'amour !

_Il n'est pas...Artie n'est pas à ta hauteur putain, Britt', si tu continues d'essayer à être avec lui, à ne pas penser à toi, ça va te tuer.-_

Va, si tu veux, chercher un fiancé stupide ;  
Cours offrir un cœur vierge à ses cruels baisers ;  
Et, pleine de remords et d'horreur, et livide,  
Tu me rapporteras tes seins stigmatisés...

_Mais va voir par toi même, essaye, tente, que veux-tu que je te dises après tout ? »_

_La rage commençait à prendre contrôle de mes mots, qui étais-je à la fin ? Qui devais-je être ? Une Delphine, femme qui contrôle, qui définit, qui n'a pas d'amour fixe, qui ne s'encombre pas de pensée comme ça, une Delphine comme je l'avais toujours conçu. Ou la Delphine amoureuse, qui veut garder la femme de ses nuits, pour qu'elle devienne celle de ses jours ?_

On ne peut ici-bas contenter qu'un seul maître ! »  
Mais l'enfant, épanchant une immense douleur,  
Cria soudain: « Je sens s'élargir dans mon être  
Un abîme béant ; cet abîme est mon cœur !  
Brûlant comme un volcan, profond comme le vide !  
Rien ne rassasiera ce monstre gémissant  
Et ne rafraîchira la soif de l'Euménide  
Qui, la torche à la main, le brûle jusqu'au sang.

_« Que je tente ? Que je m'en aille c'est ça que tu veux ? Tu me pousses vers la sortie comme-ci...je ne comptais plus, me hurle t-elle. -_

Que nos rideaux fermés nous séparent du monde,  
Et que la lassitude amène le repos  
Je veux m'anéantir dans ta gorge profonde  
Et trouver sur ton sein la fraîcheur des tombeaux !»

_Non, tu n'as pas envie de ça, et tu sais que je n'ai pas envie de ça, même si ma raison me pousse à tout arrêter et à rester avec Artie, mon cœur lui, me pousse au déraisonnable, à la folie, à aimer avec passion, maintenant arrête de dire des bêtises et fais moi l'amour, Santana._ »

XxX

- Descendez, descendez, lamentables victimes,  
Descendez le chemin de l'enfer éternel !  
Plongez au plus profond du gouffre, où tous les crimes,  
Flagellés par un vent qui ne vient pas du ciel,

En cette nuit où ma Sirène, mon cher Cœur, dors contre le mien, il n'y a quelle qui compte, j'ai exécuté sa demande, maintenant que je lui ai fait l'amour, l'amour comme-ci la vie elle même dépendait de notre union charnelle, je me rend compte que ce poème m'est encore plus trouble, nous n'avons rien en commun, mais qu'importe, je suis bien Delphine, et elle est définitivement mon Hippolyte. Mais plus la même, plus celle que j'imaginais, plus la petite chose demandant réconfort et aimant le plus Delphine, non, c'est bien Delphine qui aime le plus son Hippolyte, à en mourir, que ça doit être dur d'essayer de changer sa douce Hippolyte. Trop douce est la mienne, trop douce pour moi, trop douce pour ce monde.

Bouillonnent pêle-mêle avec un bruit d'orage.  
Ombres folles, courez au but de vos désirs;  
Jamais vous ne pourrez assouvir votre rage,  
Et votre châtiment naîtra de vos plaisirs.

Jamais un rayon frais n'éclaira vos cavernes  
Par les fentes des murs des miasmes fiévreux  
Filtrent en s'enflammant ainsi que des lanternes  
Et pénètrent vos corps de leurs parfums affreux.

Ce monde où notre amour est sacrément damné, est secret, parce que brûlant avec arde nos cœurs et détruisant tout ce qui est saint. Notre amour se terminera en fin du monde, j'en suis sure.

L'âpre stérilité de votre jouissance  
Altère votre soif et roidit votre peau,  
Et le vent furibond de la concupiscence  
Fait claquer votre chair ainsi qu'un vieux drapeau.

Elle ne quittera pas son Artie à moins que je lui demande, et je ne peux pas faire, ça, je ne peux pas m'approprier cette fleur si singulière qu'est Brittany, cette fleur qui éclair le monde, je la ferai faner, moi est ma foutu damnation.

Loin des peuples vivants, errantes, condamnées,  
À travers les déserts courez comme les loups  
Faites votre destin, âmes désordonnées,  
Et fuyez l'infini que vous portez en vous !

Nous ne sommes pas comme Delphine et Hippolyte, je ne l'emporterai pas avec moi. Je laisserai cette fleur s'épanouir parmi ces congénères. Je les déjà trop salie.

« Ma Sirène, mon Hippolyte, ma passion envers toi est telle que je te rends ta liberté. »

Finalement, je ne comprends rien à ce poème, j'ai aimé à le penser, j'ai aimé l'idée que nos situations étaient semblable, mais il faut l'avouer, j'ai toujours été nulle en littérature.

Suis-je trop superficiel ? Les yeux purs et simples de Brittany voient-ils en lui ce que quelqu'un comme moi ne peut discerner ? Qu'importe maintenant et au diable les fausses interprétations, je l'embrasse une dernière fois, et m'en vais, laissant ma Sirène aux mains du monde à qui elle offrira un peu de sa douceur, comme elle l'a fait pour moi, sa fidèle Delphine, sa fidèle Santana.

- Cha.


End file.
